Give me one more chance? Roza
by Internationalsassgirl
Summary: After Dimitri slept with Rose in the cabin, she got pregnant. Rose went to her most trusted friend " Lissa" and told her. You would expect Lissa to help Rose, but she spread rumors all over that Rose got pregnant with some moroi that left her. Dimitri hears the rumors and accused Rose of cheating on him. No one helps Rose, so she makes a great decision. What will that decision be?
1. Chapter 1

**Rose's pov**

I sighed as I finished cleaning the dishes. I looked around my perfect 2 stories house to find if there's anything else I need to clean. I moved into the human world 7 years ago. Now, you probably wonder how I end up in the human world and not with Lissa and not having my happily ever after with Dimitri? Let me start at the beginning.

After I slept with Dimitri in the cabin, I got pregnant. I know it's impossible, but I am after all Rosemarie Hathaway, I do the impossible things right?

I told Lissa that I was pregnant with Dimitri's child, she was happy about it, but then she told everyone that I got pregnant with some moroi that left me. At that time, I was angry and sad that my so like sister friend told everyone. Rumors spread so fast, faster than the news that goes on in Hollywood. Dimitri? He thought I cheated on him so he hates me and told me I was disgusting. I asked Lissa why, but all she did was treated me like I was trash. She made me pick up heavy things and tried to make me lose my precious baby. She never told me why. I couldn't handle the pressure, so I ran away from the academy without Lissa this time into the peaceful human world.

After that I found a job and started to work earning money to raise my child. So that's how I have my own house and job and a beautiful daughter. She's 7 years old. Time flies to fast. My baby has grown into a beautiful girl. She's in school right now. She's a straight A student just like her father.

I named her " Alessandra Rose-Natalya Hathaway". I wanted her name to be different so she can see how special and precious she is to me. I wanted to show her not only we are connected by flesh and blood, but by our names too. I call her " Aless" for short. Her middle name is Russian. I wanted it that way. Aless doesn't know about Dimitri, but she knows about Morois, Dhampirs, Guardians and Stirgois. Speaking of the vampire world, I never contacted anyone there at all, never again I shall have to do anything with them especially Lissa and Dimitri.

I looked at the clock and realized that it was almost time for me to go to pick up Aless from school. I grabbed my SUV's keys, my simple brown leather clutch and walked out of my house. I waved at Mrs. Parks who is like a grandma to Aless. She is very kind and loves Aless like her grandchild.

" Dear Rosemarie!, are you going to get Sweet Alessandra from school?" Mrs. Parks yelled from her porch. Her house is right next to mine. I smiled.

" Yes!, she'll be back home very soon" I answered sweetly at poor old Mrs. Parks who lost her husband a few years ago when Aless was a new born. Her husband loved Mrs. Parks and me especially my Alessandra. They would make chocolate chip cookies for her and invite us to dinner very often. Which was sweet of them. Sometimes I wish they were my parents. They treated me like their own daughter and Mrs. Parks still treats me like that. I love her for it. I vowed to myself that I will help her whenever she is in need of anything.

I started the engine of my SUV and it roared to life. I looked at the mirror. I was wearing my white spaghetti straps top and a light sweet pink sparkly sweater, it's not the blazing sparkly type, it's the small cute sparkly type. I'm a mom, not a teenager anymore. I started to wear more colors when I moved to the human world.

Aless's school is only 15 minutes away from my house. I drove out on to the street and took turns and stops. We live in a small town, people here are extremely safe and very nice.

I smiled when I saw sitting on the bench reading her book, waiting for me. I stopped in front of her and rolled down my window.

" Do you want to stay here or go home?" I asked teasingly at her. Her deep brown eyes sparkled when she looked up from her book. The wind made her long brown hair cover the side of her face.

She smiled and answered " Mommy!, you know I want to go home". I love it, when she calls me mommy. It makes me feel important and needed, like I'm special to her and I'm worthy enough to be called mommy by a beautiful angelic child like her.

I laughed at her expression as she got into the passenger seat with her white messenger bag that is filled with books. She smiled at me and I drove back to our house.

" Mommy, today my class studied about family and I was wondering who-" Aless asked but stopped in the middle of the sentence. I knew what her question is, but I want her to ask me. I want her to be brave and not scared of me.

Worry plastered on her little angelic face as she stared at her fingers. I glanced at her waiting for her to say something.

" Can you ask me your question again, Sweetie?" I asked as I took a left turn.

I glanced at her and she shook her head. " No, never mind, I don't want to hurt you" She answered instantly. Luckily I stopped in front of our house.

We both got out and I held Aless's hand as I unlock the door. Aless quickly sat on the couch facing the wide screen t.v.

I put down the keys and went to sit next to her. Aless won't look at me. I knelt down in front of her and said " Alessandra, whatever you ask me, I will answer you truthfully, but please don't be scared of me". Her deep brown eyes that she got from Dimitri bore into mine. She nodded and said " I'm sorry, I was just wondering who is daddy?". Her little voice sounded sad. I forced a smile, thinking about Dimitri is something I try to stay away from as much as possible.

I held her little hands and said " Your daddy is strong, handsome, loves children, very smart,kind and honest, his nam-" I was cut off by my iphone ringing. I gave Aless a small smile and mouthed " I'll tell you later". Aless's deep brown eyes were filled with happiness as she offered me a cute smile of hers.

I looked at the number and frowned. I slid my finger across the screen as I put my phone close to my ear.

" Hello?"

" Miss Rosemarie Hathaway?"

" Yes, who is speaking here?"

" Forgive me, Miss Hathaway. I am Guardian Dawn and we need your help"

A small feeling of panic ran through me. " I'm sorry, but I don't want to have to do anything with the vampire world".

" Please Guardian Hathaway"

Slowly anger seeped into me. " Do not ever address me as Guardian Hathaway, It's Miss Hathaway to you and to everyone in the vampire world and I do not wish to help". It may seem very selfish of me, but what happened to me in the past is way past forgiving and I will not risk my daughter's life to save some moroi or dhampir.

" Princess Vasilisa and her guardian is great danger, please they just need to stay for a few days"

I snapped " But it doesn't take a few days for the stirgois or whatever danger to reach my child's life!".

" B-but you will have Guardian Castile there with you and Princess Vasilisa's guradian there too, I assure you will be completely safe".

I closed my eyes and said " I will not risk my child's life".

" Please! if Princess Vasilisa dies, children and everyone in the vampire world will die after her".

I looked at my 7 years old daughter who is watching cartoon on the t.v. I don't want other children to die too.

" If they come how long will they stay?"

" at the most 1 week, at the least 3 days"

" Fine!, they can come, but if any kind of danger comes to me and my child, I can not assure you that I will stand by and protect the vampire".

" Thank you, Miss Hathaway, they will be there in 3 hours".

I hung up feeling really angry, but my anger loosened when I saw Aless laughing and enjoying the cartoon. I sighed and walked to her.

" Aless, we will have some guest coming very soon, can you please go up and take a shower?" I asked with a smile.

Aless smiled and said " Okay, who is coming?". I brushed her long brown hair from her little face and said " Someone I know a long time ago".

She nodded and hopped off the couch and went to her bedroom, leaving her bag on the couch. I smiled feeling so grateful for my daughter. I opened her bag and took out the books and looked for her homework. I found it and smiled because it was simple math. I put it down on the couch. Then I remembered that I need to prepare 3 bedrooms upstairs. I went upstairs and cleaned the rooms and organized the things in them. I looked at my watched and panic when I realized that I haven't made dinner for Aless yet. Oh my poor Alessandra!

I quickly went downstairs and saw Aless looking out of energy. I sighed and said " I'm sorry, Sweetie, I'm gonna make dinner okay!". Aless gave me a tired smile as she went back to watching the cartoon.

I went into the kitchen and made pasta and the sauce. While I was mixing the sauce, the door bell rang twice. Aless got up, but I stopped her and told her to go back to the couch. She obeyed me. I took a deep breath and tried to ignore the feeling of wanting to punch a tall blonde. I opened the door with a cold expression.

Lissa smiled and said " Hi Rose!". How can she sound so happy? Oh right, she's a hypocrite. My heart stopped beating when I saw Dimitri standing next to Lissa. That Guardian Dawn didn't tell me that Dimitri is Lissa's guradian? Ugh! I averted my eyes back to Lissa and said " Anything happens to this house including the people inside of it, I will make sure you will pay for it".

Lissa smiled and pushed me aside so she could get inside. my mouth hung opened as she went inside. Her super nice guardians followed. I glared at all 3 of them. Let's hope they leave in 3 days. Then Alessandra quickly pushed Lissa aside to find me. Her little arms wrapped around my legs. I smiled down to her and she smiled back. I could feeling everyone's gaze on me. I pick Alessandra up and her legs wrapped around my waist.

Her long brown hair flowed down over my arm that held her to me. I looked at Dimitri who looked at Alessandra intently. I nudged Aless and she looked at the people around her. I sighed and said " This is my daughter Alessandra". Eddie smiled and waved at Aless which made Aless smiled back. I'm not angry at Eddie, but I'm disappointed that he didn't help me when I needed his help.

Then I pointed to Lissa and said " This is Princess Vasilisa, That's Guardian Dimitri Belikov and Guardian Eddison Castile". Aless did not smile when I introduced Lissa and Dimitri. Aless hugged into the crook of my neck. I gestured my head to the dining table that was big enough for 6 people. Lissa sat at the end of the table, Dimitri did not sit down yet so did Eddie.

" Aless, what's wrong Sweetie?" I asked worried about my Aless.

Then she whispered into my ear " I don't really them, I don't want to have dinner with them". Now this made me a little upset that my daughter lost her appetite because they were here and she didn't like them very much.

I walked to the couch and set her down and whispered " I'll be back Sweetie". She nodded and laid on the couch. i walked back to the kitchen and set the plates on the table. Lissa kept smiling and i wanted to punch that silly brainless smile of hers off her face. Dimitri tried to help me many times, but I always take the things away from him and ignore him. For Eddie, I didn't say much. I don't feel like being friendly, I just want them to leave me and my daughter alone.

I dished up the food for each of them and waited for them to finish eating. " Aren't you eating it?" Lissa asked while there was food in her mouth. Disgusting!

I looked at her coldly and said " Didn't anyone ever teach you not to talk while there's food in your mouth?". That made everyone at the table stop eating. I sighed and went into the living room to see Aless. She fell asleep on the couch. I looked at her feature and tears ran down my face. She looks so much like Dimitri especially her eyes.

I sat down above her head and the memory of Dimitri accusing me flashed into my mind. He had declined his own daughter, a child he always wanted. He has one, but he will never be a father of one.

Then I noticed someone's gave upon me. I looked up and saw Dimitri looking at me. I quickly wiped away my tears with my hand and said " Is there anything you need?". Dimitri sighed and said " Yes, I need you to talk to me".

I looked away from him and said " I already have" . Then I gently picked up Aless and walked upstairs. Dimitri followed me which I did not like that much, but I did not want to wake Aless up. He opened the door for me when I couldn't twist the nob.

Aless's bedroom is the second biggest bedroom in the house. Her room is light pink, the carpet is ivory, the bed sheet is light pink and white, the curtains are light yellow with white lace at the end. Her walk-in closet is white too. So everything in her room is all light colors. That's why I'm wearing pink more often too.

I laid Aless down in bed and turned down her night light. That made her bedroom dimmed.

I walked out and saw Dimitri watching my every move. I glared at him and snapped " I'm not a stirgoi! stop watching me like that". Some part of me was very angry that Dimitri was not here because of me or Aless. He once called me ' immature' Well! I've grown! I have a beautiful daughter he could have shared with me,but he made the worst decision and that caused him to loose his only child.

Then he grabbed my wrist and pushed me up against the wall. I struggled under his strength. I haven't work out ever since I ran away so I'm kind of weak. Let's just say, I'm more motherly now. No more Guardian Hathaway. I glared at him and said half yelling " Let go of me!".

His face was really close to my face and he said " You used to be able to get out of my grip". Duh! I know that!

" Used to! Not anymore! So if you will kindly let go of me" I said through gritted teeth. I was loosing my breath already just by pulling my arm and moving around. Hurt flashed in Dimitri's eyes and he asked " Is she my daughter?". That question made me stop moving. I stared at him.

**Should Rose lie or tell the truth?**

**1 review needed, please please! **

**Thank you for clicking on my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose's pov**

I stood there under Dimitri's gaze with a big lump in my throat. I swear if I was old, I would have gotten a heart attack by now. All the memories with Dimitri flashed in my mind and at the end. He is still and forever will be Aless's father no matter what. I may dislike him, but I don't want to cut the opportunity for Aless to find out about Dimitri. It's not my choice to make if she dislike or likes Dimitri.

" Yes, yes, she is your daughter" I said with my breaking voice. Dimitri's eyes were filled with guilt and hurt.

He slowly let go of me. Tears brimmed my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away.

" Roza, I'm sor-" Dimitri started to say, but I cut him off by putting up my hand.

I composed myself and said " I am not ready to hear, please just don't". Dimitri nodded and he walked back downstairs. I took a deep breath and told myself " For Aless, Rose, For Aless". If it wasn't for my daughter, I think all of them would be dead by now. I sighed and walked back downstairs and saw Lissa watching t.v. and Aless's bag and books were scattered all over. An un-peaceful feeling grew in me. Who does she think she is?

I walked to her and asked " What do you think you're doing?". It came more out like a snap more than asking. I don't care if she's 'Her highness'or ' Princess Vasilisa future queen of the moroi world'. My house, my rules.

She smiled and said " Watching t.v., oh Rose, I want some orange juice". What! You've got to be kidding me. I ignored her command and walked in to the kitchen. I was looking for dinner, but it's all gone.

" Oh, Rose, if you're looking for dinner, it's in the bin" Lissa yelled happily from the living room. I opened the bin and yep! There's dinner. I walked back to Lissa and glared at her.

" Who do you think you are?" I asked angrily at her. I haven't felt this angry since I had Aless. She smirked and got up, standing taller than me.

She stepped closer to me and said " Princess Vasilisa and you really should get the dinner before it turns bad from the bin for your precious little Alessandra". Before I even realized it, I had slapped Lissa across her perfect smooth face. How dare she speak to me like that?

Her pale cheek turned red from the impact of my hand. She grabbed my wrist tightly and swung her hand into my face. That set me off the edge of patient.

I slapped her twice and said " Me and my daughter are not beggars and I am not the one who's staying at someone else's house". Lissa let out a high pitched scream.

Then she started to cry and Dimitri and Eddie ran in the front door to Lissa. Lissa sobbed in Dimitri's arm while Eddie stared at me for an explanation. It's not my fault that she's a real pain in my house. I didn't want them here in the first place.

" D-dimitri,R-rose hit me! I don't know why!" Lissa sobbed and gave me a secret evil smirk to me. She is so lucky that I don't have a knife in my hand right now. Dimitri looked at as if I'm the one to blame. Then I heard Aless " Mommy, what's going on?". I turned to her where she stood by the stairs.

I went to her and picked her up. Aless frowned at the brainless crying Lissa. I walked into the kitchen with Aless in my arms. I smiled at her and asked " What is it, Sweetie?".

She pouted and said " I'm hungry". Then I remembered that dinner is in the bin and I will never let my daughter eat her dinner from the bin. I am not rich, but that doesn't mean I'm that poor either.

I smiled at her and said " We're gonna eat out, tonight". Aless loves eating outside and we haven't done that for months. Aless grinned and quickly nodded. I put Aless down and she held my hand as we walked back to the living room where Aless's lavender coat is. I glared at Lissa as she sat there with Dimitri. I didn't spare a glance at him or Eddie who's looking at my pictures of me and Aless.

I could feel all eyes on me, but I ignored them. I'm not in the mood to be the patient Rosemarie. I grabbed Aless's coat and slipped it on her. She smiled which really made her look ever more cute. She was wearing her long white sleeping gown with long thin sleeves, then her thick long sleeves lavender coat over it. My baby just looks like an angel.

" Where are you going?" Eddie asked and I could help it, but look up at him. He smiled a friendly smile. I sighed and said " Out". I wanted the conversation short, avoiding problems. I held on to Aless's hand and walk towards the front door with my light brown clutch.

Then Eddie followed me and said " I'm coming with you". I unlocked my SUV and let Aless get into the passenger seat.

I turned to Eddie and asked " And who said you could?". Eddie looked a little taken back, but said " Rose, I know you hate me". I let out a forced laugh.

" I don't hate you, Eddie, I'm disappointed" I said and got into the driver's seat. Eddie held onto the door with a sad expression.

" I'm sor-" Eddie said, but stopped when I snapped " Stop saying sorry!, I'm sick of it!". I closed the door and started the engine. My slightly good mood has been ruined. I looked at my daughter and sighed. I cupped her little face and said " Mommy, didn't mean to act so bad, honey, Mommy is just very tired and frustrated".

Aless nodded and asked " Do you want to talk about it?". I chuckled and said " No, Sweetie, Thank you". I didn't want my daughter to worry about me. She's very protective of me sometimes. Sometimes she gets scared when I get upset, but that hardly happens because Aless is the reason I became a very patient person. Aless has never seen me so upset like this before and I don't want her to see me as an emotional mother.

I drove to Sandy Sunset Diner. Aless's favorite diner. I parked my SUV in front of the diner and got out so did Aless. Her little hand wrapped instantly around mine as we walked in to the diner. Sandy the owner smiled as she saw Aless and me. I smiled and said " We need dinner".

Sandy laughed and said " Order away!". Aless giggled at Sandy's funny expression.

" Mushroom cream soup and 2 plates of pasta" I ordered her and she quickly wrote it down on her notepad. I and Aless found a table by the window and Aless sat across from me. I smiled and looked out the window. It was dark, windy and cold like every night. Then Aless tugged my hand and I turned back to her.

" Yes, Aless?" I asked wondering what she needed.

Aless smiled and asked " Mommy? Can we go shopping tomorrow?". That's a good idea. We haven't done that in a while and that would take me and Aless from Dimitri and the others. I smiled and said " Why not? we really should go tomorrow". Aless laughed her little cute adorable laugh. I played with her long as she played with my long fingernails.

Then a dirty blonde haired man with beautiful crystal blue eyes and strong jaw came and sat next to me. " Zac!" I exclaimed. Zac is my human friend for 7 years. Yes, he knows about vampires and the other stuff too. Zac grinned and asked " Haven't seen your beautiful face in awhile". Aless giggled. I smiled and laughed.

" I am not beautiful, I use to think I am, but not anymore" I said truthfully. Zac sighed and shook his head.

" I think you're the most beautiful woman ever!" Aless said happily. I smiled and said " Why Thank you, Sweetheart".

Zac nodded and said " I agree with this pretty little girl". That made Aless's cheeks turn as red as a ripe tomato. I smiled at how cute she looked when she blushes. Zac laughed and pinched her red cheeks and said " Oh, look who's blushing". Aless gave Zac a cute angry childish glare. She doesn't like it when people pinch her cheeks.

Then Sandy came with a tray of our dinner. " Hey Zac!" Sandy said nicely to Zac. Zac smiled back at her and asked " How is your husband, Sandy?". Sandy is a mother to 4 kids and a wife to Josh. Sandy laughed and said " He is very happy!". We all laughed at the way she made her face. Sandy put our dinner at the table and Aless started to eat her food so did I.

" Rose, can I get my scarf back?" Zac asked with a smile. I nodded. Zac had forgot his precious scarf at my house last winter.

We all finished eating our and I tried to pay for mine and Aless, but Zac paid instead. Zac is a really nice friend. I know that Zac likes me more than just a friend and he loves Aless a lot. He bought her a gold music box from France which was sweet of him. Zac likes to live his life simple and normal while the truth is...He is the next CEO to a company in New York. He invited me and Aless once, but I had to decline then.

We walked out of the diner and I heard Aless laughing. I looked behind me and saw Zac throwing Aless in the air and tickling her. I smiled at the sight. Sometimes I wish I would like him the way he likes me and the great thing is he loves Aless and that's all I really care about. I don't really know many guys out there who will love Aless as much as Zac would.

I got into the driver's seat as Zac got into the passenger seat with Aless on his lap. They were still playing and that made the car filled with sounds of happiness.

While I drove back to our house, we sang songs like: I'm only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift, Harlem Shake, A.B.C., Row Row Row your boat etc.

It was a great peaceful time and I really enjoyed it a lot. Every time Zac plays with Aless, her smile and her laugh is the most breath taking sound ever. Her deep brown eyes sparkle every time she plays with Zac. I know she's in need of a father. I know that very well, more than anything.

I parked in front of my house and Aless and Zac got out first. Then they rolled around on the lawn and Zac tackled Aless down on to the lawn. They laughed and played for a while until...

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, please keep it up. It makes me want to write more.**

**I'm a writer on wattpad too and I have a science fiction story called The Electra Program. If you are interested, you can check it out.**

**Should Rose like Zac or Dimitri?**

**What do you want to happen in the next chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so happy with the response I got from all of you. Please keep reviewing so I know what you think of my story.**

**Thank you for all the praises I got from all of you. It makes me very proud of my work and makes me want to continue it.**

**English is my second language actually, but I started to speak English at the age of 3. Good for me! :)**

**THIS WILL BE A ROMITRI STORY, I am also planning to write an Adrian/Rose story too.**

**I hope all of you would enjoy this chapter as well as the ones. Have a great time reading!**

**Iris**

**Rose's pov**

I looked up at the serious looking Dimitri.

" Who is he?" Dimitri asked in a almost like a grumpy tone of voice. Aless was already in Zac's arms who is standing next to me with a frown. Zac doesn't know who Dimitri is or even the others.

I felt my blood boil as he looked at me like I did something terrible. I turned to Zac and said " You can go inside first". He shot me an ' are you sure' look, I nodded. He smiled at Aless and walked in to the house with Aless. I turned back to Dimitri said " This is none of your business". I glared at him and walked past him back into the house.

There I saw Lissa going through a lot of clothes on the floor. I looked closer and gasped. " What are you doing?" I snapped angrily. She looked up and smirked and said " Going through some garbage". Then I see Eddie folding my clothes and organizing them with a worried look plastered on his face. He was too occupied to notice me or hear me talk.

I turned back to Lissa and grabbed her skinny little arm and jerked her right up. She glared at which did not scare me at all. After all she is just the weak little Princess Vasilisa.

I looked at her jade green eyes and said " This is my house, my rules, I don't care if you're the queen, if you are in my house, you are following my rules". Lissa winced at the amount of strength I was using on her arm. Then I felt 2 hands grabbed me from behind, but let go when I quickly turned around and gave that person a square punch in the face.

I finally looked up and did not regret hitting my target. I smirked at Dimitri's bleeding nose. Well! He deserved it anyway. That punch felt like heaven to me and boy, I would love to give some to Lissa too. Gee, I should have done this before I left the academy.

Eddie quickly came to Dimitri's side and looked at me. I shrugged and said " He shouldn't have done that". It's his problem that he keeps finding new ways of getting punch in the nose, especially from me. I sighed and walked upstairs to find Zac telling Aless some stories and she was giggling a lot. I smiled at the cute sight. Zac turned around because he heard my footsteps. I went to sit down next to Zac who is on Aless's bed.

" Mommy! Zac was telling me really funny stories" Aless said excitedly.

I nodded and said " Yeah, I can see that". Zac smirked and asked " Can I talk to you alone?". I looked at him and yep! He is pretty serious. I nodded and pointed to the door. Zac smiled at Aless and said " I'll be back!". Aless nodded and started to play with her female cream colored bear. I followed Zac out the door and shut Aless's door too.

" Who is the man downstairs?" Zac asked with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed and asked " Which one?".

" The tall one"

" Dimitri"

" Who in the world is Dimitri? Why did he looked like he was gonna rip my head off moments ago?"

" He is the one and only Dimitri Belikov a guardian to Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and father to Alessandra"

I swear, Zac's mouth really hung opened. " Does Aless know?"

I slowly shook my head and said " No, but he does".

Zac ran his hands through his dirty blonde hair and asked " I want you to be honest with me, Do you still love him?".

Okay, that question totally caught me off guard. I blinked a few times trying to let it gt through my thick stubborn head. Do I still love him? After all the things he has done to me? He told me I was disgusting and that hurt badly. When I first moved here, I cried so much, but then it started to fade away. The pain and everything I once have felt for Dimitri has fade away through time. A long time ago, my heart would have beat crazily every time when I'm near to him. I use to miss him, but those feeling faded away because of the great amount of pain and time. I have Aless and she filled my loveless heart with love once more.

I looked back up at Zac and said " Not anymore".

He did not look convince, but said "Rose, the first time I met you, you looked so broken, I know deep down in your heart, you still love him, It's impossible that your feelings for him can fade away that easily, you have Aless as a reminder of him, you are ignoring your feelings cause you are afraid and you won't admit it, You find things to do all the time cause some way some how your mind wonders to him, I know you care about him".

I shook my head and said " You are wrong, I don't love him anymore". What is wrong with him? Doesn't he get it? I don't care about Dimitri? I have Aless and that's all I need.

He gently grabbed my shoulders and said " Rose, If you didn't have any feelings for him, we would have been married by now, Aless would have been my daughter and you would have been my wife, You still love him, that's why you don't care about me like the I care about you and Aless". Tears brimmed his eyes as he spoke. I couldn't say a word. The waterworks started working when his face showed how much he cared about me and Aless.

Zac sighed and said " I love you, Rose, but I want you to make the right decision". I know he wants the best for me, whenever he flies to some country. He always got things for me and Aless. Good things like a designer's dress and shoes. It was more than I expected. Now, I feel bad for him. He has tried to show me love, so much love, but me being the broken loveless Rosemarie Hathaway saw past his love. It hurts me when I know what Zac told me was true. I'm just afraid to let those feeling back in. I'm afraid that I won't be able to control it and I'm afraid of the pain I might have to feel again. I can't and won't go through those feelings and pain again. Not when my daughter is always near me. I have to be strong for her.

" Zac, I wish I could love you the way you love me and Aless, I wish what you told me about how I feel isn't true" I breathed out as tears ran down my face.

Then I was pulled into a warm comforting hug from Zac who ran his fingers through my hair gently. I pushed him away gently and said " I can't go through this kind of feeling, not anymore".

I dried my tears with the back of my hand and walked back downstairs to the kitchen. I ignored Lissa, Eddie and Dimitri's gaze as I walked past them. I stood in front of the sink and stared at my reflection from the small white wooden frame window. Then I sensed someone standing behind me. I turned around ready to argue back or whatever I have to do to get them to stay away from me.

I gave Eddie a cold look and asked " What do you want?" It came out very snappy and grumpy. Hey, I was not in a good mood since they arrive here and thanks to her highness Princess Vasilisa really made me want to rip someone's head off or punch someone in the face really hard a few times.

Eddie had the guilty look on and said " Rose, please listen to me, first". Anger bolted in me.

" Listen to you first? You never listened to me first! When I needed your support the most, you didn't listen to me so tell me why should I listen to you?" I snapped angrily at him.

He had tears in his brown eyes and said " I'm sorry! I was an idiot!I broke the vow I made on the day that Mason died, I was an idiot for listening to Lissa". Eddie whispered the last part. I sighed and said " You were like a brother to me, how could you not listen to me?". My voice broke at the end.

Eddie looked hurt and said " Please just let me be your brother once more?". Let's just give him a try.

I nodded and said " This is your last chance to be my brother again, I hope you do better this time".

Eddie broke into his cute boyish grin and pulled me into a brotherly hug. I pushed him away and said " It has been 7 years since I have really had a tight hug like that so let me try to get use to this once more".

He grinned and said " You haven't work out much, haven't ya". I rolled my eyes.

" Of course! I work out everyday!" I said with sarcasm. Eddie chuckled and said " Aless is very beautiful, just like you". Now, that got me to smile.

" I know, She's smart and talented just like her awesome mother too" I said with a smirk. It actually feels good to talk like that. I didn't realize how much I miss talking like this to Eddie.

Let's hope that things will be better with Eddie around.

**This is a terrible ending for this chapter. Sorry :/**

**Well! Please review and let me know what you think, it might be slow at first, but it will have more Dimitri in it soon. Maybe the next chapter.**

**Have a great time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose's pov**

I woke up to the bright sunlight that's shining through my bedroom window. I got up and with happy smile and hoped that today is going to be a better day for me and Aless. Zac left my house later that night. I can still remember him telling me that I still love Dimitri. Telling the truth, I'm not sure how I feel about Dimitri anymore. But I pushed those thoughts aside and decided that I will make this day a happy day for me and Aless. I'm planning to take her to the mall after school.

I took a quick shower and put on my black classy blouse and my white pencil skirt on. Then I put on my white with black tips high heels on. I rolled my very long hair into a stylish messy bun and put on dark red lipstick. I added on some mascara and black and gray smokey eye shadow. Then I grabbed my white purse with all the files I need at work and went down stairs to the kitchen. I guess no one is awake yet or they are awake, but went somewhere or doing something.

I put in 2 slices of bread in the toaster and pushed the lever down. I took the butter out of the refrigerator and set it on the counter. Then I walked back upstairs and opened Aless's room. I smiled at her sleeping figure as I slide the curtains away from each other. The sunlight lightened up her room. I walked to her and gently shook her. " Aless, Aless, it's time for school" I said softly.

Her eyelids opened showing her deep brown eyes. She stretched out her arms and legs as she sleepily yawned. I laughed and said " Good morning, Sleepyhead".

Aless sighed not fully awake, but smiled and said " Morning, Mommy". I planted a kiss on her rosy cheek and stood up.

I pointed to the bathroom and said " Take your shower and get ready for school, breakfast will be finish by then". After that I left her alone knowing very well that she can dress herself and look presentable. I closed the door to her bedroom and went back downstairs to find Eddie walking in the front door.

" Morning, Ros-" Eddie started to say, but stopped when he saw what I was wearing. I rolled my eyes and said " Eddie, I'm out of my teenage days". He grinned and shrugged.

" You still look beautiful, but this time you look like a businesswoman" Eddie said as he sat down by the counter. I smiled and thanked him.

Now, I didn't tell you about what kind of work I have. Mr. Williams is an old man who owns a company in L.A., but he's here to start building his company here too and I am his PA. So I get paid very well and he's a really kind boss too. His office is about 1 hour and a half away from my house, quit a drive though. His office is as big as my house, so you can easily imagine how big the building is. It is positioned in the modern part of the state.

After I made some breakfast for Eddie, Aless and me. Trust me, I don't want to even about Lissa or Dimitri right now. Then Aless came down wearing her dark blue school uniform with her hair down. I smiled as she sat next to Eddie. " Hi,there" Eddie said to Aless who has her hands inside her bag looking for something. Her face popped up from her messenger bag with a bright smile on her face.

" Hi! and my name is not 'there'. It's Alessandra" Aless said with a child-serious face and tone of voice. Eddie chuckled at her action.

He smiled and said " I'm sorry, Let me try again, Good morning Ms. Alessandra". Aless laughed when Eddie called her Ms. Alessandra and her cheeks turned red. I laughed at her as I put her breakfast in front of her and Eddie and told them to eat up. I ate a piece of butter toast with warm sweet milk. I looked at my simple brown watch and my eyes widened.

" Aless! grab your bag!" I said urgently as I quickly wiped my mouth with a napkin. I was almost running in the house, I grabbed my keys and purse. I told Eddie that if Dimitri and Lissa wants to have breakfast, they're gonna have to find their own. I and Aless quickly said goodbye to Eddie and got into the car. I stepped on the gas going pretty fast. Then I noticed that I haven't braided Aless's hair yet. Oh crap!

I stopped the car in front of Aless's school. I quickly tied Aless's long hair into a ponytail. I kissed her forehead and told her I love her and drove off into the city.

I drove very fast, luckily there was no cops around or I would have gotten a ticket. I parked my SUV in the parking lot and ran in the glass door that employees were walking in. I walked past everyone and said good morning to everyone as I past them. I got into the private elevator and pushed the button that will take me to the 22nd floor. I patiently waited for the elevator to go ping.

_Ping!_

I sighed in relief that I wasn't late. I walked to Jane who is my extra help with work. I smiled at her as I set my bag down on my desk that is in front of Mr. Williams's big office. " You're on time" Jane teased and she saw how out of breath I was. I looked at myself in my mini mirror to make sure I don't look like I've been through a tornado or a storm. I calmed myself down and knocked on Mr. Williams wooden door.

" Come in" Mr. Williams yelled out. I pushed the door opened and said " Good morning, Mr Williams".

He smiled kindly at me and said " Good morning, Rose , you look a little tired, is your daughter sick?". Only if he knew that Dhampirs don't get sick.

I shook my head and said " No, sir, she is a very healthy child".

He smiled and nodded, then he grabbed a file and handed it to me and said " These are the names of people who are coming to the ball, I need you to call all of them and make sure we've send the invitation cards". He maybe nice, but when it came to work? it's a freaking huge pile. I forced a smile at him and asked " Is there any thing else?".

He waved his hand dismissively and said " No, No, I just need those invitation cards sent out as soon as possible".I nodded and walked out with the thick file in my hand. Jane's eyes widened when she sees the file in my hand. I sighed and said " People to call".

Jane nodded and said " Good luck". I cracked a smile and sat down on the soft black office chair. I have a big wooden desk with an I-mac, an i-pad and a notepad. I turned on my computer and logged into the company's e-mail and opened each and every one of these mails. That usually takes me 4 hours to check-read-write it down. Then Jane walked over to my desk and said " Hey!, lunch break let's go!". I shook my head and said " Can't, too much work".

She sighed and asked " You need anything?". I looked up at her.

I sighed and said " I need you to grab Mr. Williams lunch, cause I'm totally hand full". She nodded and smiled. I pick up the company's phone and dialed the first guest's number and talked to them. I did that for hours and hours. I was very worn out and I still needed to find out if someone had already sent the cards.

I looked at my watch and sighed. 3:15 and my work still isn't done. My body ache all over. I knew that I won't be able to take Aless to the mall today. I'm too worn out.

I continued my work and called Zac and asked him to pick up Aless. I know she's safe with him. I would have called Eddie, but I don't have his number plus he doesn't know where Aless's school is. I worked until everyone left including Mr. Williams and he usually leaves the last. I slammed my hands on the desk as I smiled being happy that I finished my task. I stood up and collected my things and stuffed them into my bag and walked out the doors of the building.

I got into my SUV and drove back home. I parked my SUV and got out. Then I see Dimitri punching Zac on the lawn. I quickly ran to them and pulled them apart. Zac was fighting back so was Dimitri. I tried to pulled Dimitri away from Zac, but instead I felt a tingling pain on the side of my pain. I realized that I was on the grass and my hand was on my face. Dimitri and Zac stopped fighting looked at me. I gasped at the pain I haven't felt for years.

Tears brimmed my eyes as the pain got stronger. I glared at Dimitri who came closer to me, but I raised my hand up and said " Don't you dare come close to me!". I was way beyond angry at Dimitri. I don't even know why they were fighting.

Zac who looked pretty beat up came and helped me up. " Oh my gosh!, Rose, I'm so sorry" Zac said as he looked carefully at my face that's probably going to get a bruise. I looked at Zac and said " It's okay, it's not your fault". Then Zac turned around and looked at Dimitri who looked pretty angry himself.

I looked at Zac and said " Let me clean your cuts". Zac shook his head and said " Don't, I'm leaving and Aless is doing her homework". I feel so bad for Zac. He kissed my forehead and said goodbye. I turned back to Dimitri and let my anger burst out.

" What do you think you were doing?!" I asked angrily trying not to yell so Aless won't hear.

He sighed and said " Why did he bring Aless home? something could have happened to her!". Anger flowed in me more than ever.

" What else could happen that's more worst than her own father rejecting her since birth! I trust Zac, I know he loves her and knows her better than you will ever know her!" I said with anger that laced with every word that came out of my mouth. I was tired and totally got punched by Dimitri so, I'm pretty fused up.

Those words made Dimitri speechless. " You are such a jerk, Dimitri! " I said and walked inside the house leaving Dimitri outside.

I dropped my bags on the kitchen counter and splashed water on my face even the side of my face really stung. I leaned on the counter and closed my eyes. But then I remembered that Aless is doing her homework in her room, she should be finished by now. I sighed and walked upstairs and ran into the person I really don't want to talk with. Lissa!

I gave her a cold stare as she stared back.

" Did you fall on your face?" Lissa asked with a smirk. Before I could stop myself, I had slapped Lissa and that knocked her down on to the floor.

I smirked at her and asked " Did you fall on your face?". She quickly got up and said " You're gonna pay for this!". Fine with me, I'm sick of her!

she raised her hands up and swung it into my face right where Dimitri punched me. Oh boy, That freaking hurts. She wants a girl fight? wonderful! I'm in for a girl fight. I grabbed her blonde hair and jerked her back. I raised my hand to slap her, but a hand got a hold of my wrist.

" Let her go, Roza" Dimitri said behind me. I let her blonde hair go and swung my free hand towards Dimitri's face. _Slap!_

Eddie came to us and looked between me, Lissa and Dimitri. Then he grabbed Lissa's arm and pulled her away. I was thankful for that._ Gotta thank him later!_

I turned back to the man I don't want to have anything with at all. He has made me angry so many times and I'm starting to loose my patient.

" Get out of my way!" I snapped at Dimitri who stood in my way . Ugh! he's not moving. Does he want me to punch him? Cause I would gladly do it.

Dimitri sighed and said " Roza, I'm sorry". I glared at him and said " Do not call me' Roza' and I do not forgive you! For 7 years, I haven't got punched at all and I have a daughter and I have see her every day and night, how in the world am I suppose to tell her! Kids ask questions all the time. I can't lie to her and I don't want to, I have made a vow to myself that I will never ever lie to my daughter".

I am so off the edge of patient right now. Dimitri grabbed my shoulders and asked " Does she know I'm her father?".

I smirked and said " Why does she need to know that her father is completely a jerk? No, she doesn't and I don't think you're ready to be a father! not to anyone and especially not to my daughter". I kept glaring at him, showing all of my anger towards him.

Dimitri looked sad, but said " Please let me be with her, I always wanted a child of my own". He was begging me, but does he remember when I begged him to believe that the baby inside of me is his not others. He rejected me and our baby, so Aless is no longer his child. He can't just come back to me and beg to see my child.

I shook my head and said " Never! not when you rejected her once!". I can't let him hurt my baby again. I learned that lesson a long time ago.

Dimitri had tears in his eyes, but my question is...Is he faking it? I don't judge people by look anymore. I don't trust people easily even Zac took years to earn my full trust.

" Rose, Please let me be with her" Dimitri begged. Ugh! I'm so sick of him doing this do to.

I sighed and said " Fine! But you have to make it up for the lost time". I gave him my serious look to let him know that I'm not joking.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I pushed him away and said " Not too fast, Comrade". That made Dimitri crack a real smile. I sighed and pushed him aside.

" Can I go with you?" Dimitri asked with hope in his eyes. I turned around and said " No, tomorrow you're having dinner with her and me". I continued my way to Aless's room. I twisted the knob and see my daughter doing her homework.

" Hey, babe" I said as I sat on her bed. She looked up and frowned. _Here we go with the questions._

She pointed to the side of my face and asked " Mommy, what happened to your pretty face?". I smiled when she called my face ' pretty'. I shook my head.

" Nothing you have to worry, Honey" I said brushing her hair from her face. Then Aless suddenly looked sad and tears were in her eyes. Oh no! What's wrong with her?

I lifted her chin up and asked " Alessandra, what happened today?". She could sensed my seriousness in my voice. She broke down crying and wrapping her arm around my neck. I ran my hand up and down her small back. " Mommy!, Mommy!" She sobbed on my shoulder. I felt a terrible pain in my heart as i thought of the things that could happen to my daughter.

" What happen, baby" I asked as I felt my own tears run down my face. She held on tighter to me.

" The girls in my class, they locked the bathroom door and I couldn't get out! I was in there for a very long time" She cried on my shoulder. Looks like I'm gonna have to talk to the teacher. I can not allow this to happen to my daughter. It appears that the other girls got jealous of Aless. She has always got perfect grades.

I remember myself being locked up in the bathroom, when I was young. It was horrible. I gently pushed Aless away and said " Alessandra, Whatever happens, I want you to tell me okay? I will doing anything in my power to protect you". I kissed her forehead and pulled her to my chest.

I will not let anything hurt my baby. Not when I'm still alive. " You hungry?" I asked and I felt her nod. We got out of her room and then she asked " Can you pick me up?". I smiled, Aless wants me to pick her up every time she feels sad or down. I nodded and her arms wrapped around my neck and her legs around my waist.

I walked downstairs with her in my arms and her head on my shoulder. Dimitri was downstairs, he frowned when he sees Aless looking so down. Normally she's a very happy girl, always cheerful. But today has not been a good day for her. Aless doesn't like telling anyone about the bad things that happen to her. Which I don't really want it to be that way.

I gave Dimitri the ' I'll-explain-later' look. He nodded and went outside to do his duty. Eddie is probably guarding Princess Grade-A-Royal-Pain right now. I feel sorry for him.

I sat Aless down on the counter and started to make mushroom cream soup. I made some for Dimitri and Eddie and of course I've made some for her highness aka. Lissa.

Aless is having her dinner and I said " Aless, do you want to go to the mall tomorrow?". Her eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly. I laughed and said " You don't have to go to school, we're gonna have some fun tomorrow". She cracked a bright smiled and yelled " Yay! I love you, Mommy!". She kept jumping around and smiled her happy smile.

I picked up my phone and called Ms. Gibson, Aless's teacher.

" Hello, this is Rose, Aless's mother"

" Oh, Ms. Hathaway, is there anything I can do?"

" Tomorrow, Aless won't be going to school".

" Of course"

" Thank you"

" Good night, Ms. Hathaway"

" Good night, Ms. Gibson"

I hung up and grinned at Aless. She smiled and went off to bed early so she has all of her energy tomorrow. I washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. Then I called Jane to let her know that I won't be at work tomorrow. Mr. Williams won't mind, cause this is going to be my first time for not going to work.

I took out my laptop and wrote down all the names of the clients of Mr. Williams. I was wearing my black rimmed glasses staring at the screen until midnight. Then Dimitri came in and sat next to me.

" What are you working on?" Dimitri asked as his eyes looked at the screen.

I sighed and said " Names of clients". My hand started to get a cramp. I winced as I dropped the pen.

Dimitri notices and grabs my hand. He massages my hand and then I felt a warm feeling in my stomach. I pulled my hand back and said " Thank you". I continued to write down the names even when my hands hurts a lot.

I felt Dimitri's gaze on me all the time he sat with me. My eyes started to get heavy and then I couldn't fight my sleepiness. I felt something warm around me as I fell into deep sleep.

**A very long chapter. Please review.**

**Yay, Rose is giving Dimitri a chance and poor Aless got bullied.**

**Review and there will be more chapters on the way. 25 reviews for this long chapter and I will post another long chapter like this.**

**Have a great time guys and girls!**

**Iris**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose's pov**

My eyes opened up to the sunlight. I frowned when i realized that I was in my bed. How did I get here? I swear, I remember falling asleep on the counter. I looked at the clothing and I was still wearing my office outfit. My eyes widened when I remembered that Dimitri sat next to me. Oh my gosh! He must have brought me to my room.

I sighed and got up. A pain started in head as I got up. _Not getting enough sleep! AGAIN!_ I walked to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. I gasped when I saw my face. Dark circles around my eyes and bags under my eyes. I sighed again in tiredness.

I took a shower and put on skinny blue jeans and a blood red blouse. I'm going for a natural look today. I smiled at myself as I slipped my feet into my black 3 inch heel and walked downstairs with my black and white purse.

As I stepped downstairs, my eyes locked with Dimitri. He smiled and I smiled back. " Good morning" Dimitri said and smile. Here comes the stupid warm feeling again. I smiled and said " Good morning". I stood in front of him and said " Thank you for taking me to my bed, you didn't have to do that". He grinned and said " I didn't mind at all".

I nodded, then walked into the kitchen. I made some blueberry pancakes and put some in a plate for Mrs. Parks. I poured some syrup on it and started to walk out the door, but stopped when Dimitri asked " Where are you heading?". I turned around and said " Next door". He nodded and looked out the window at 's house.

I closed the door behind me and walked across the lawn to her porch. i knocked twice and she opened the door instantly. She smiled brightly and pulled me into a hug without making the pancakes fall out of the plate.

" Oh my dear Rosemarie, you look so beautiful today, but you still seem a little tired" Mrs. Parks said with concern.

I nodded and said " Don't worry, Mrs. Parks and I made you some blueberry pancakes". I handed her the plate and she took it and said " Thank you, Dear".

We said goodbye and I headed back into the house. I found Eddie talking with Lissa and she seemed angry. I stood at the door and frowned.

Eddie noticed me and stopped talking to her. Lissa walked towards me and yelled " I hate you!". She is so emotional! I glared at her.

" Why do you hate me so much?" I demanded angrily at her. I don't know what happened to her. She was like a sister to me. I freaking trusted her!

Tears swelled in her jade green eyes. " Why? Why? Because you took Christian from me! You took everyone I loved away from me!". That one made me frowned again.

" What do you mean ?" I asked. Tears ran down her face and her body shook from anger.

" Christian dated me because he wanted to be closer to you! My parents loved you more than they loved me! I went to Adrian and that royal snob has his eyes only for you! What is it with you! I'm more beautiful! I'm rich! I'm popular!I'm the next queen and yet no one loves me! I tried to be nice to everyone and they still don't love me! All you do is get in trouble and break rules!" She shouted at me. Tears formed in my eyes as I heard what she said. She's jealous of me.

And all along I was jealous of her. She's beautiful, smart, graceful and talented. She could live a happy life while I have to devote mine into guardian duty, but not anymore. I ran away from that. I didn't know Christian liked me. We were always bickering and annoying the life out of each other. Adrian? I knew he likes me, but he also knew that at the time, I had my eyes for only Dimitri. Lissa's parents treated me well, but I don't think they could love me more than their own flesh and blood.

" You have a daughter! and I don't! Everybody loves you! You could live a normal life and I can't! I can't escape from becoming a queen! It was planned since I was born! I didn't have a choice like you do! " Lissa cried and dropped to the floor. Eddie and Dimitri didn't dare to move. I moved closer to her and said " I'm sorry, Lissa".

She glared at me and said " At first, I really did care for you, but when you told me you're pregnant, I saw an opportunity to get rid of you and get all the love you got, but I was wrong, Christian left after you left, Adrian left for Spain after you left, None of our friends talk to me anymore! Why are you so important to everyone? Why! You're just a dhampir! nothing more than a dhampir! Why does everyone care about you?".

I sat down in front of her and looked at Eddie and Dimitri. " Can we have a moment, please?". Dimitri nodded and they left to the backyard.

I sighed and said " Did you know I was jealous of you? You had parents and a brother while I had no one. I don't even know my father and my mother is hardly near me. You have people who give respect to you as a princess while others treated me like some piece of trash. You could show Christian you loved him in public while I can't with Dimitri. If you had children you could spend time with them while I had guardian work all the time and no time for my kid and that's one of the reasons I left. Lissa, you are a special kind of person, I know you, I know you well enough to tell that this isn't the real you and maybe this is my fault too for not taking away the darkness, but I didn't want to risk Aless's life while I was pregnant.".

Lissa looked up to me and asked " You were jealous of me?". This time I felt like seeing the old nice Lissa. I nodded and more tears ran down my face.

"Lissa, even I was jealous of you, I still care about you, You were like a sister to me and that meant a lot to me, when you spread rumors all over school, that broke me so bad, it hurt so much, I could have sworn that letting a stirgoi kill you would be less painful." I said and wiped a single tear away. I smiled at her said " You were like a true kind princess to me".

Lissa looked guilty and more tears came down her face and she said " I'm sorry! I'm sorry!". I pulled her into and hug and said " I love you. Liss". She wrapped her arms around me and said " I was so blind, I had your love, but lost it when I let my jealousy control me." Lissa continued to cry on my shoulder. I miss being like this with her. I miss her being like a real sister.

I pushed her away and said " I'm taking Aless to the mall today, would you like to come with us?". Her jade green eyes brightened and said " Yes! I could never say no to shopping". I laughed when she stood up and started to jump around like a little child. I stood up and said " I made some pancakes and I'm gonna go get Aless".

Lissa nodded and walked to the kitchen and said " Rose, Aless is extremely cute". I nodded and said " Yeah, she is".

I went upstairs to Aless's room and knocked gently on her door. I opened the door and I smiled at her. Seeing that she was all dressed in her cute casual outfit. I tied her long brown hair into pigtails with white ribbon bows.

" You look very beautiful"I said as I straightened her bows. She turned around and asked " Can we go?".

I nodded and said " Right after we have our breakfast". Before I even got a chance to continue. She ran downstairs in excitement. I smiled and walked after her.

I went into the kitchen and saw Lissa using her water magic and doing tricks to show Aless who is laughing her heart. Dimitri who's helping Eddie with something turned around and sees me standing by the door frame. I smiled and walked to Aless who's talking non stop to Lissa about this and that. Then my phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and realizes that it was one of the clients.

" Good morning, Rosemarie speaking" I said kindly, but professionally. Eddie had his hand over his mouth trying to keep from laughing.

" Can't believe she can talk like that" Eddie said quietly. Aless being my daughter has to butt in and said " She always talks like that on the phone". I gave Aless and Eddie a glare. Then walked out of the kitchen to the couch where I had my laptop.

" Are Mr. Williams's PA?" The lady client asked.

"Yes, ma'am".

" Well please tell Mr. Williams's that I can not attend the ball" Now her voice is arrogant and mean. _Rich people!_

" Of course, ma'am, may I ask who am I speaking to?".

" Patricia Earnings" _Ahhh! no wonder why she's arrogant._

She's one of the most richest lady in the world and one of the most important client to Mr. Williams. " Thank you for calling, Mrs. Earnings".

Then she hung up and I sighed as I put my iphone back into my bag. I walked back into the kitchen still glaring at Eddie who trying not to smile. Aless was still eating her breakfast. Dimitri and Lissa are eating their food. I opened the fridge and took out my salad. Lissa gasped and asked " You eat salad?". I frowned and nodded.

Aless smiled and said " Mommy loves salad and she eats it almost every morning". I gave Aless a look and said " You don't have to tell everybody about everything". Aless shrugged and went back to eating. I swear, this girl is sometimes a lot like me. I sighed and shook my head.

Half an hour later, we were all at the mall. Eddie wanted to take Aless to a toy store so i let him. I was walking with Lissa and Dimitri who walks behind me. I saw a clothes shop and walked right in. I went through the skirt rack looking for a new skirt. Then I found a dark red pencil skirt and it was totally my style. I smiled and looked at the price, Few years ago i would have thought this was too expensive, but now it was nothing.

I could sense Dimitri's gaze on me as I looked through the racks. Then I found a black simple, but very high class looking dress. I went into the changing room and tried it on. Lissa yelled " Come out, Rose I want to see". I opened the door and Lissa's mouth dropped opened.

The dress hung onto my body, showing my perfect curves. It went above my knees a few inches and it reminded of the dance night at the Academy. Hahhhh~~~ Time flies.

" Oh my gosh Rose, you look so beautiful" Lissa said smiling at me. I smiled back feeling like I have the old Lissa back. Dimitri stared at me and gave me a small smile. I smiled back at him and walked back in changing my clothes back.

Then I heard a scream. _AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

**Sorry for the very late update, but I was very busy on wattpad and I got sick for a few days. **

**I have a new VA Fanfic on Wattpad and really hope some of you would go and check it out. My username is Nikris15 **

**This wattpad account is opened by me and my aunt Nicky who is the same age as me. Please help and support us. And you can check out my own stories on wattpad in my personal account. Username is iristhecutie02**

**Follow me on Twitter to find out the status or changes of this fanfic and my other stories. Contact me and I will reply as soon as possible. :D**

**I love you all and I hope you really know that I mean it. **

**Don't forget! REVIEW!**

**Bye bye, see you on wattpad or twitter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,**

**I'm so happy with all the reviews i got and hope for more later on this chapter. Thank you to all of my wonderful helpful readers. I love all of you so much and special thanks to the ones that followed me to Wattpad. Thank you so much for that. I really hope to see one of you on Twitter iriswattpad2015 . I never thought my story could get this far and so many reviews and all of my thanks goes to all of you. I'm so grateful. Let's get back to the story, shall we?**

I panicked as I heard the scream. I dropped the dress and picked up my stuff. I quickly opened the door and see Dimitri holding Lissa and she was sobbing. I walked to them and asked " Lissa? What happened?". She wouldn't answer me and I looked at Dimitri hoping he would give me an explanation. He shook his head. I think Dimitri is clueless as much as I am.

The seller came to us and asked " Is everything alright? Is your friend okay?". I nodded and thanked the seller. I looked at Lissa and she kept sobbing. I tried to do something I haven't done for many years. I hope it still works. I closed my eyes and focused on Lissa.

I sighed and opened my eyes, it didn't work. I felt as if a wall was there in the way. I have to try again. I closed my eyes and focused harder and then I felt Lissa's emotion flood me and her pain. I gasped in pain. Tears brimmed my eyes. I felt like I was being stabbed and was used as a punching bag. I tried to pulled myself out of Lissa's mind, but I was trapped. I could see the things around me from my own eyes, but I have no control over my body.

Then I realized what I was doing, I was taking Lissa's continuous pain away from her. I could see Lissa and Dimitri over me and yelling my name. I couldn't stop myself. Pain just kept coming at me. Then I felt a painful stab in my heart. I let out a scream. What is causing all of this pain? Then the pain slowly faded away, by then I was worn out. I couldn't stand up or talk. I felt like passing out. My head was on Lissa's lap and Dimitri was talking or doing something. Everything was quiet and blurry for me even I knew that Dimitri was talking so was Lissa.

Black spots danced across my vision, it got darker and darker until I see nothing but black.

**A few hours later~~~~~~~At Rose's home.**

My eyes fluttered opened. I see my living room and I realize that I'm laying on the couch. I got up feeling a little tired, but not that bad. I stood up and heard people talking from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and see Aless, Dimitri,Eddie and Lissa. They looked at me as if I've grown a third head.

" Am I that ugly?" I asked teasingly. Lissa sighed in relief and said " No, but you sure look pale". Of course, after I've been magically used as a bunching/stabbing bag for awhile. Aless was eating a sandwich and I walked to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I looked at the adults and they knew exactly that I wanted to talk to them. I looked at Aless and said " sweetie, Can you eat your sandwich upstairs? I need to have a very adult talk with Aunt Lissa and the others". She looked at me and nodded. Being a good girl she is, she took the plate with her and went upstairs to her room.

I turned back to the three adults and asked " What happened to me?". Lissa looked scared, Eddie looked like he was thinking and Dimitri looked like he was processing what I said. I sighed and asked " Lissa, you were the first to feel the pain, where or what do you think caused the pain?". Lissa looked at me and said " Me being honest, Rose, I don't know, but it just hurt so bad,I wanted to scream to let the pain out".

I nodded and looked at the others and asked " Any opinions?". Eddie looked up to me and said " 3 years ago, a stirgoi threatened Lissa to make her suffer". Lissa nodded and said " Yes, I remember". Okay, that's a good beginning. At least.

Dimitri looked at me and asked " How long haven't you used the bond?". I looked at him and said " The moment I packed my bags leaving ". Which was true. Everybody were lost in their thoughts and then Lissa said " Do you think maybe someone who is against me is using magic to make me suffer? I mean, maybe that stirgoi was working for a moroi that hates me?".

" That's a good theory, Princess" Dimitri said. Lissa glared at him and said " Dimitri, call me Lissa". I made a 'Duh' face to Dimitri. He should have know better not to call her 'Princess'.

Eddie sighed and said " Well, I think we are all kind of tired, maybe we should take a break from all of this stress for now". He was right. It was already getting dark outside and we all look worn out. I nodded and said " Let's cook dinner! and I think Aless should join us too". Everybody smiled and nodded.

Lissa and Eddie were already going through my refrigerator. Dimitri came closer to me and asked ' Can I go get Aless?". I nodded. Of course he can, she is his daughter and I told him that I would give him a chance. Dimitri smiled so did I. I watched Dimitri disappeared into a corner. I turned back to the moroi and the dhampir.

I gasped as I see Eddie munching on my chocolate donut. I pointed my index finger at him and said " You! Dare! Eat! My! Donut!". I probably look like a child more than a mom who is in her twenties. Eddie made an ugly face at me and said " Best donut ever!". I glared at him and said " I shall make sure you will pay for this". Then we started to play like children, throwing vegetables at each other. Aless joined us and she was good at aiming. I had to promise her to buy her a barbie doll and she would help me defeat Dimitri and Eddie's veggies bullets. Then things started to get a little too messy like throwing tomatoes at each other, splashing on your face is quite...ugh! I can't find the right word.

Then splashing water from the faucet was brought by Lissa having no more veggies to throw at the boys. Apparently we're going to have to get more veggies later.

Giggles and sound of laughters filled my house. Smiles and smirks were plastered on our faces.

" Dimitri, how dare you throw a tomato at me?!" I half yelled at him. He smirked and said " I dare cause I love you". When he said that made my heart skipped a beat. I laughed and said " It better be true, cause revenge is on its way to you". I grabbed a piece of tomato off the floor and threw it at him.

**Hey guys,**

**I know it's a short chapter, but I have a lot of things to do. I'm sorry for the late update. Don't forget to follow me on Twitter, so if I have any changes on my story or fanfics, you can know easily. Since doesn't have the 'post to your followers' thing so I have to use twitter.**

**I have a new VA fanfic on wattpad. It's called ' Kiss of An Assassin' .**

**Summary: Rosannamarie Hathaway is the best assassin in The Moroi/Dhampir world. She's beautiful and knows a lot of secrets. Her father, Abe Mazur is the well known businessman, he's rich and everybody knows not to mess with him. No one knows that the beautiful daughter of his is the dangerous assassin.**

** One day, her task is to kill the Princess Vasilisa and her guardian Dimitri Belikov. But first she must get the information out of them and then finish them. She is sent to St. Vladamir's Academy to start her mission. Find out who is the one that's giving Rose's task. Will Rose accomplish this task without any problems or feelings getting in the way? I changed her name a bit, but don't worry it'll be back to Rosemarie in the story very soon.**

**(On wattpad only) Any changes made will be tweeted on my twitter account. iriswattpad2015**

**I love you all. lovelies **


	7. Chapter 7

We all stopped our movement when we heard a knock on the door. Dimitri signaled everyone to find a hiding place. Aless looked me with fear. She was the closest to the front door. " Aless, walk quietly" I whispered. She nodded and slowly taking her steps to me. She reached me and I pulled her into a hug.

Everyone was on alert. Eddie already had Lissa behind him and Dimitri was on his way to the door. He looked at Aless and me. I nodded. I quickly pulled Aless up her room with Lissa following behind.

" Ow!" Aless cried out and that was all it needed. The door burst opened and splinters flew everywhere. Eddie and Dimitri were already fighting and I was pushing Aless and Lissa upstairs as fast as possible.

" Go! Hurry!" I said to the both of them. Curse me for not having a silver stake in my house. Well! I didn't plan on anyone attacking my house, especially stirgoi.

I hid by the stairs and then heard Aless's scream. I panicked and ran upstairs not caring about what Eddie was yelling about. My baby Alessandra. No no please not my baby. She's my life, my everything.

I looked in Aless's room and found nothing. Her room was all torn apart and ruined. Lissa is gone so is my daughter. Anger rose in me. I hear footsteps and see Dimitri walking up the stairs. I started to cry and yelled " THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! MY BABY IS GONE! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" I sunk onto the floor and cried. I felt so angry. I regret letting them back into my life. I should have known. I shouldn't have been weak. I shouldn't have welcomed them in to my house. My Aless, she's gone. They took her. The stirgoi took my baby girl. She's so young and had a bright future ahead of her.

" Rose, we'll get her back." Dimitri said trying to calm me down.

I looked at him and said " No! They'll kill her! This is all your fault, do you hear me?! Your daughter is gone because of you and your stupid duty!" I left that dangerous life behind me. Oh why Rose! Why did you have to care about them.

**I will be posting the rest of this chapter on Wattpad. It's called Room For Love ( I changed the name.) **

**My wattpad username is iristhecutie02**

**It's much easier for me to post chapters and stories on wattpad more than on here. Please understand.**


	8. Chapter 8 Continue Ch7

I looked at him and said " No! They'll kill her! This is all your fault, do you hear me?! Your daughter is gone because of you and your stupid duty!" I left that dangerous life behind me. Oh why Rose! Why did you have to care about them. My heart ached from losing my daughter. It is my duty to protect her and I failed to.

Dimitri finally held on to me and said " Roza, I won't stop looking for her until the day I die." I was crying like a crazy woman. I was going crazy. My little girl was taken away from me, for all I know that the stirgoi could have already killed her.

I sobbed " Please find her. Find Alessandra. Bring back our daughter!" I grasped onto his black sweater tightly like I was hanging on for dear life. Yes, I'm hanging on for my daughter's dear life. I didn't care what we or Dimitri had to do to find my baby girl. I need her, I need my baby girl.

Dimitri held me to his chest which calmed me a bit, but still, I was crying. Crying for my daughter's life. " Find her, Dimitri. Find her. Find her." I whispered while tears ran down my face like a river. Dimitri nodded and said " I promise. I will find her. I will find our daughter, Roza. I know she will be okay. She's our daughter. She's smart and strong. She will be safe and we will save her."

His calm words made me relaxed and I was able to control my emotion better. I knew that my little girl is smart and strong. She's me and Dimitri. She's us. She's special. Tiredness caught up to me as I was in Dimitri's protective arms. All I know is...I'm gonna fight for my love ones until the day I die.

My eyelids got heavier and sleep embraced me. An image of my daughter was the last thing I saw as my eyes closed.

**Dimitri's pov**

As my beautiful Roza loud sobs quiet down, I knew that she had fell asleep. I felt wronged and hated myself for accusing her. I was stupid and had trust issues. I was secretly possessive of her. I hated how she can make every man in the room pay attention to her and fall for her within minutes. I gently lifted her up bridal style and carried her into the master bedroom.

Sorrow filled my soul as I walked pass my daughter's bedroom. I will find my daughter. I made a mistake rejecting my child and the woman I love before. I am not leaving them. I am going to love and take care of them forever. I can't rest until I know my family is safe and protected.

**This is the rest. I'll be posting more. I know it's really been a really long time since I have updated, but I have other things to do too and other stories to update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aless's pov**

I woke up in a very dark room. All I remember is Aunt Lissa and I hiding in my room. Where's mommy? I'm scared.

"Hello? Somebody please help me!" I called out as I got up. My call echoed in the walls. I looked at my clothes and knew that mommy wouldn't be happy. My braided pigtails we're gone so my long hair is curly. Then my stomach growled. If mommy was here, I would have told her. But she's isn't.

I walked around the room looking for a door. I smiled when I see a gray door. I ran to it and tried to open it. I got even more scared when I found out it was locked.

Then I felt like the floor was rocking back and forth. I wonder why I didn't notice that the first time. The metal door opened revealing the same man with very red eyes, even redder than the apples mommy gets for me.

"Well hello, Alessandra. Your mother truly gave you a beautiful name." He said as he waves his hands around in the air. The rocking of the floor made me feel really sick to my stomach. Before he could continue his not so welcoming speech, I had vomit all over his shiny black shoes. At least we could always wash or wipe it off.

"Oopps!"

He made a face of disgust and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. His scary action made me feel like wanting to hide. Then he threw me out the door. I went flying with my screaming. I landed flat on my face and felt like crying because of the pain. The landing knocked the air out of my lungs and it really hurts.

He forced me to stand up and walk. And soon I found out that we were on a big boat... mommy told me once it's called...a yacht. We were in the middle of the ocean. Mr. Harold told me that oceans have names just like us. I looked at the ocean and couldn't see the ocean's name tag.

"Let me go!" Someone screamed. Luckily, Red (The dramatic stirgoi that kidnapped Aless and Lissa) took me to the owner of the voice. My eyes widened when I see Aunt Lissa trying to get out of the rope. Red pushed me onto the deck and I fell down again. I tried not to think of the pain. Then Red started to use the rope and tied my hands above. Y head to the flag pole.

I did not like the position. The cold ocean wind blew hard making my skin pale and cold.

"Red, can you tie me in a different position please?" I asked in my sweet little voice. My arms are hurting terribly. Red turned around and looked confused. "What did you just call me?" When he speaks I could see his white fangs.

I sighed and said "I called you Red. Because your hair is red so are your eyes." He looked offended and said "Because you are a little child I shall forgive you. And no, you will stay in this position until your time." I pouted. I was hungry, tired and wanted to sleep. Before Red could open the door, I shouted "I'm hungry!" I could see Red's big shoulders slumped. Why? I'm just being honest. Mommy told me to never lie.

He walked back inside the yacht and I looked at Aunt Lissa. She looked like she was asleep. Her pale skin was almost glowing because of the biggy moon we have tonight. Then Red came back with a tray of food stomping his feet to me. I licked my dry lips. The food looks so yummy. He set the tray in front of me and I couldn't help it, but say "Thank you, Red." Red sat down in front of me. I giggled when he was cutting up the vegetables for me.

"Are you cold, Red?" I asked wondering if everyone is cold because I'm freezing. Red didn't look at me and said "I'm always cold."

"Why don't you use a blanket, Silly!" I said and giggled.

That's what mommy always say to me.

I looked at the moon and remembered the book I once read called the moon princess.

"Red?"

"What!"

"Am I a princess?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because you weren't born into a royal family."

"Are you a prince?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Same reason as you."

"Mommy tells me I'm her princess."

"Mommy and daddy never told me anything."

"Why?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Because I'm curious."

"Don't get too curious or you'll hurt yourself." The voice that he used with me made me stop asking questions. I looked at Red's red hair that looked so soft like a Teddy bear's fur.

Then Red fed me the delicious food and I fell asleep.

**A quarter for your thoughts?**


End file.
